guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Pressespiegel/GuttenPlag Wiki im Februar 2011
[ zurück zur Seite Pressespiegel/zum GuttenPlag Wiki ] [ zurück zur Hauptseite des Pressespiegels ] GuttenPlag Wiki im Februar 2011 17. Februar 2011 *'Aargauer Zeitung, Schweiz:' <>: Jetzt nehmen ihn Blogger auseinander "Das hätte er wohl besser nicht getan, denn durch diese Aktion provozierte er die deutsche Blog-Gemeinde. Die macht sich nun genüsslich daran, seine Dissertation im Detail auseinanderzunehmen und Passagen zu suchen, die im Internet oder anderen Datenbanken bereits existieren. Die Funde sind durchaus beachtlich und auf dem Wiki «GuttenPlag» (Guttenberg-Plagiat) säuberlich aufgelistet." *'AFP': Internetnutzer überprüfen Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit (Hinweis: Der im Text erwähnte Stefan Weber ist nicht der Initiator von GuttenPlag, Anm. v. GuttenPlag) *'Augsburger Allgemeine:' Plagiatsjäger durchforsten Guttenberg-Dissertation "Die Schummelvorwürfe gegen Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg (CSU) rufen Plagiatsjäger im Internet auf den Plan. Im Wiki GuttenPlag (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com) dokumentieren sie, wo der Politiker möglicherweise abgeschrieben hat." * Berliner Morgenpost: Das Netz sucht Plagiate von zu Guttenberg „Eine Web-Plattform sammelt Verdachtsfälle und dokumentiert Textstellen aus der Doktorarbeit des Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Der Ansturm war so groß, dass man zwischendurch die Website wechseln musste.“ * BILD:'' Minister Guttenberg unter Druck: Jetzt schlägt die Stunde der Plagiatsjäger' "Auf der ... eingerichteten Seite http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/GuttenPlag_Wiki diskutieren die Nutzer nicht nur die bereits bekannten Vorwürfe. Sie ergänzen auch die bereits zuvor durch einen Bremer Juristen bekannt gewordenen strittigen Textpassagen in der Doktorarbeit des Verteidigungsministers. Aktuell gibt es bereits 31 Fundstücke!" ''(Hinweis: Der im Text erwähnte Prof. Stefan Weber ist nicht der Initiator, das ist falsch. Anm. von GuttenPlag) * '''CNN-news.de: "Guttengate": Merkel beruft Guttenberg ein "Indes listete das frisch aufgesetzte «Guttenplag-Wiki» am Abend bereits 37 mögliche Plagiatsstellen auf." * CNN-news.de: "Guttenplag": Das Abkupfer-Wiki "Die Schummelvorwürfe gegen Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg (CSU) rufen Plagiatsjäger im Internet auf den Plan. Im Wiki GuttenPlag dokumentieren sie, wo der Politiker möglicherweise abgeschrieben hat. Wie im Online-Lexikon Wikipedia können dort alle Mitarbeiter gemeinsam Texte bearbeiten und etwa eigene Funde hinzufügen." *'DerWesten': Wird zu Guttenberg nun aus dem Amt getwittert? (Dirk Hautkapp) „Die Twitter- und Facebook-Generation ist gerade dabei, ihren Helden „KT“ zu entzaubern. Zu Hunderten suchen die User nach weiteren Plagiaten in der Doktorarbeit des Verteidigungsministers.“ *'Deutschlandradio Wissen': „Plagiatismus - Crowdsourcing für die Wahrheit“ (Webschau mit Sebastian Sonntag). Vermutlich die erste Erwähnung des GuttenPlag Wiki durch die Presse: „Seit ungefähr einer Stunde gibt es dasGoogle-Doc jetzt auch als Wiki.“ *'FOCUS ONLINE: 'Das Netz sucht nach Plagiaten (Claudia Frickel) "Wer hinter der Seite steckt, ist nicht bekannt. Zur Motivation für die Aktion heißt es auf dem Guttenplag-Wiki: Wir möchten klarstellen, dass diese Aktion nichts mit politischer Ausrichtung, persönlicher Schmutzkampagne oder ähnlichem zu tun hat.“ Die Verfasser schreiben: „Durch Aufdecken der existierenden Plagiate in der vorliegenden Dissertation versuchen wir, der Bayreuther Prüfungskomission die Arbeit zu erleichtern.“ Auch bei Twitter sind die Macher aktiv – unter dem Namen @plagdoc halten sie ihre Follower seit dem Morgen über Neuigkeiten auf dem Laufenden." * Frankfurter Rundschau: Plagiatsjäger durchforsten Guttenberg-Dissertation "Berlin. Die Schummelvorwürfe gegen Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg (CSU) rufen Plagiatsjäger im Internet auf den Plan. Im Wiki GuttenPlag (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com) dokumentieren sie, wo der Politiker möglicherweise abgeschrieben hat." * Frankfurter Rundschau: 'Guttenbergs Trauerspiel (Holger Schmale) "Emsige Prüfer haben am Donnerstag immer neue kritische Stellen in dem 450 Seiten langen Werk des Verteidigungsministers gefunden und im Internet veröffentlicht http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/ . Guttenberg habe die Fundstellen entweder gar nicht markiert oder nur unzureichend." *'Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger:'' ''Die Stunde der Plagiatsjäger'' ((Christine Badke) "Im Internet schlägt die Stunde der Plagiatsjäger: Zahlreiche selbsternannte Ermittler durchforsten Suchmaschinen und Datenbanken nach den Textstellen, die Verteidigungsminister Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg ungekennzeichnet in seiner Dissertation verwendet haben soll. Natürlich nur, um „ der Bayreuther Prüfungskomission die Arbeit zu erleichtern“, versichern die Macher der bisher größten und in kürzester Zeit bekannten einschlägigen Online-Plattform „GuttenPlag Wiki“, auf der jeder aufgefordert ist, beim heiteren Zitatefinden mitzumachen. Am Donnerstag musste die Seite aus Platzgründen bereits „umziehen“." *'Luxemburger Wort:' Violentes accusations de plagiat contre le ministre allemand de la Défense "Une "chasse au plagiat" est ouverture sur le web, où un universitaire demande aux internautes leur coopération pour décortiquer la thèse de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/GuttenPlag_Wiki)." *'Meedia': Internet-Aufruf zum "Crowdsourcing" nach Schummeleien: Wiki-Community sucht Guttenberg-Plagiate (Alexander Becker) "Kollaborativ gegen Guttenberg: Auf der Suche nach Plagiaten in der Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg findet sich eine immer größere Gruppe von Onlinern zusammen, um gemeinsam nach weiteren Copy&Paste-Delikten zu fahnden. Die Ergebnisse können sich sehen lassen: Waren gestern noch sechs Fälle bekannt, listet das frisch aufgesetzte Guttenplag-Wiki bereits 23 mögliche Plagiate auf. Das Konzept erinnert an einen stilbildendes Projekt des britischen Guardian." * '''Monitor': Gutten-Gate – neue Mode Plagiat-Spotting (Sonja Seymour Mikich) "Im Internet wird Plagiat-Spotting Mode. Seite für Seite durchforsten vernetzte Neugierige, Hämische und Empörte die Doktorarbeit des Verteidigungsministers. So viel Interesse fürs Thema „Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag. Konstitutionelle Entwicklungsstufen in den USA und der EU“ hat es wohl noch nie gegeben." * n-tv.de: Guttenberg-Wiki sammelt Beweise – Plagiatjäger durchforsten Doktorarbeit "Nun wird die Dissertation von Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg Seite für Seite unter die Lupe genommen: Im Internet sammeln Plagiatsjäger Textstellen aus Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit, die er ohne Quellenangabe kopiert haben soll. Zwei Dutzend Belege gibt es bereits." * RTL: Guttenberg auf dem Prüfstand "Während die Opposition seinen Rücktritt fordert, sind Plagiatsjäger im Internet auf den Plan gerufen worden. Im Wiki GuttenPlag (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com) dokumentieren sie, wo der Politiker möglicherweise abgeschrieben hat. Und so avanciert er binnen kürzester Zeit vom 'Super-Minister' zum 'Abschreib-Minister'." *'Schweizer Fernsehen - Tagesschau:' Plagiatssturm nagt an Guttenbergs Glaubwürdigkeit "Das frisch aufgesetzte «Guttenplag-Wiki» listete am späten Donnerstagabend bereits weit über 50 mögliche Plagiatsstellen auf." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE: 'Debatte im Internet: Plagiatjäger stürzen sich auf Guttenberg (Ole Reißmann) "Das Web spottet über Guttenberg. Doch damit nicht genug: Internetnutzer tragen weitere Passagen zusammen, die der Minister bei seiner Doktorarbeit kopiert haben soll." * Stern.de: Dokumentation: Wo Guttenberg abgekupfert hat (che) „Die Suche nach Plagiaten in der Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg ist im Internet zum Volkssport geworden. Immer mehr Onliner dokumentieren verdächtige Textstellen auf dem neu eingerichteten Guttenplag-Wiki.“ * Stuttgarter Zeitung: Plagiatsjäger durchforsten Guttenberg-Dissertation "Die Schummelvorwürfe gegen Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg (CSU) rufen Plagiatsjäger im Internet auf den Plan. Im Wiki GuttenPlag (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com) dokumentieren sie, wo der Politiker möglicherweise abgeschrieben hat." *'sueddeutsche.de: 'Plagiatsverdacht - Schwarmintelligenz bringt Guttenberg in Bedrängnis "Druck aus dem Netz: In einer gemeinsamen Aktion suchen Internetnutzer nach weiteren Stellen, die Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg bei seiner Doktorarbeit kopiert haben könnte. Und sie werden fündig. Die Uni Bayreuth gibt ihm eine 14-Tage-Frist zur Stellungnahme." *'tagesschau'.de: Online-Plattformen für Plagiatsjäger: Schummelrecherche im Internet"Auf der Seite dokumentieren Plagiatsjäger, wo der Politiker möglicherweise abgeschrieben hat." * ZDF heute.de magazin: 'Karl-Theodor zu Copyberg auf den Fersen – Nutzer suchen online nach Guttenberg-Plagiaten (Sonja Schünemann und Dominik Rzepka) "Das Netz jagt Guttenberg. Hunderte googeln nach Plagiaten in der Doktorarbeit des Ministers. Auf einer Internetseite dokumentieren sie: Guttenberg hat öfter abgeschrieben als bisher bekannt." ... "Nachzulesen ist das im "GuttenPlag Wiki". Ein Netzangebot, bei dem Internetnutzer gemeinsam nach Plagiaten suchen. "Jeder ist eingeladen, hier mitzuarbeiten", ..." *'ZDF heute.de:Karl-Theodor zu Copyberg auf den Fersen (Sonja Schünemann, Dominik Rzepka) "Denn das "GuttenPlag Wiki" hat eine In-Box, in der Nutzer gefundene Plagiate hochladen können. Zwar ist dieser virtuelle Briefkasten im Augenblick wegen Vandalismus gesperrt. Doch Plagiate können auch dem Twitterprofil @PlagDoc geschickt oder auf der Diskussionsseite von wikia.com gemeldet werden." *'ZDF' Mediathek Drehscheibe Deutschland: „Dr. Gänsefüsschen“ Zitate-Jagd im Netz "Halali, „Dr. Gänsefüßchen“: Das Netz bläst zur Jagd auf Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg – und findet viele unkoschere Stellen in dessen Promotion. Bei Twitter ist #guttenberg Thema Nummer eins, Karikaturen machen sich über den beliebten Politiker lustig. Eine Netzschau." * ZEIT ONLINE: Plagiatsjäger finden immer mehr verdächtige Passagen (dpa) „Plagiatsjäger tragen zudem in Blogs und dem Wiki GuttenPlag Fundstellen zusammen.“ Ein „kurzer Überblick“ der bereits gefundenen „verdächtige Stellen“. * ZEIT ONLINE: Plagiatsjäger durchforsten Guttenberg-Dissertation "Die Schummelvorwürfe gegen Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg (CSU) rufen Plagiatsjäger im Internet auf den Plan. Im Wiki GuttenPlag (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com) dokumentieren sie, wo der Politiker möglicherweise abgeschrieben hat." ---- 18. Februar 2011 *'Augsburger Allgemeine:' Plagiatsjäger durchforsten Guttenberg-Dissertation "Die Schummelvorwürfe gegen Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg (CSU) rufen Plagiatsjäger im Internet auf den Plan. Im Wiki GuttenPlag (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com) dokumentieren sie, wo der Politiker möglicherweise abgeschrieben hat. Wie im Online-Lexikon Wikipedia können dort alle Mitarbeiter gemeinsam Texte bearbeiten und etwa eigene Funde hinzufügen. Plagiatsjäger listen im Internet mehr als 80 Textstellen auf, die Guttenberg abgekupfert haben soll, ohne korrekt darauf hinzuweisen. *'Berliner Morgenpost:' Guttenberg kämpft an zwei Fronten (Torsten Krauel, Martin Lutz, Simone Meyer, Martin Pioch) "In einem Forum haben sie bis zum Donnerstagnachmittag immer mehr unzureichend gekennzeichnete Textpassagen zusammengetragen (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/GuttenPlag_Wiki). Rund 30 der 475 Seiten starken Arbeit wurden inzwischen markiert, weil zu Guttenberg dort nicht wissenschaftlich zitiert habe. Ziel der Internetgemeinde sei es, "die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern" und der Prüfungskommission an der Universität Bayreuth die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Zudem wollen einige Nutzer dort erreichen, dass Wissenschaftler in einem gemeinsamen Aufruf Minister zu Guttenberg zu einer öffentlichen Stellungnahme auffordern. Die Zahl der Autoren, von denen zu Guttenberg abgeschrieben haben soll, ist inzwischen auf 15 gestiegen - darunter ist mit Rupert Scholz auch einer seiner Amtsvorgänger." *'FAZ.NET:' Übersetzt, gelöscht vertuscht (Oliver Georgi) "Mehr als 80 Stellen listet die Internetplattform GuttenPlag mittlerweile auf - und es werden stündlich mehr. Insgesamt sind bei GuttenPlag derzeit mindestens 76 von 475 Seiten verzeichnet, auf denen angeblich Passagen oder ganze Seiten im Wortlaut von anderen Autoren abgeschrieben wurden." *'n-tv:' Guttenberg tritt nicht zurück "Ähnlich äußerten sich die Initiatoren der Website zur Dokumentation von möglichen Plagiaten in der Doktorarbeit von Guttenberg. Wenn jemand selbst in der Einleitung abgeschrieben habe, "dann kann er das nicht selbst geschrieben haben", sagte ein Sprecher des Projekts, der als Doktorand an einer deutschen Hochschule namentlich nicht genannt werden wollte. Er forderte eine sorgfältige Aufklärung der Affäre. Das Internet-Projekt "GuttenPlag Wiki" listet bislang mehr als 120 verdächtige Textstellen auf. "Egal wo wir schauen, wir finden was", so der Sprecher weiter. Innerhalb der Initiative werde die Erklärung des Ministers bedauert. Offenbar sei dem Politiker das ganze Ausmaß an Plagiaten nicht bewusst. *'PC Welt online: 'Wiki: GuttenPlag Wiki sammelt vermeintliche Guttenberg-Plagiate "Das extra eingerichtete GuttenPlag Wiki ruft alle zur Mitsuche nach Plagiaten in zu Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit auf. Zum Zeitpunkt der Artikelrecherche listet das Wiki bereits über 80 Einträge. Die Funde sind nach Seitenzahl in der Doktorarbeit sortiert und jeweils dem vermeintlichen Original gegenübergestellt. Um die Glaubwürdigkeit zu untermauern sind die Einträge Wiki-typisch mit einer Quellenangabe versehen. Jede Änderung wird außerdem protokolliert. *'Readers Edition': "GuttenPlag" - Internetnutzer auf Spurensuche (Nicole Oppelt) "“Wer hinter Guttenplag.wikia steht, ist nicht bekannt”, hat sich unterdessen auch meedia.de auf die Suche begeben. Der Administrator oder die Admistratorin nenne sich selbst PlagDoc – offenbar solle der Name ein Mix aus Doc (engl. Kurzform für Doktor) und Plagiat sein. Zur Motivation wird mittlerweile erklärt: “Wir möchten klarstellen, dass diese Aktion nichts mit politischer Ausrichtung, persönlicher Schmutzkampagne oder ähnlichem zu tun hat. Unser Ziel ist, die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern, damit auch weiterhin eine korrekte wissenschaftliche Arbeitsweise von Trägern eines solchen Titels erwartet werden kann.”" *'RP ONLINE:' Guttenberg hat fremde Initialen enftfernt (Stephan Dörner) "Unterdessen werden immer weitere Textstellen bekannt, die der Minister bei seiner Dissertation wortwörtlich übernommen hat, ohne eine Quelle anzugeben: Zeitungsartikel, wissenschaftliche Arbeitspapiere, Parteifreunde und konservative Professoren – dank Internet, Google und Plagiats-Software finden Internetnutzer immer mehr Textstellen, die der Minister ohne Angabe von Quellen übernommen hat. Ein Wiki listet die bisher gefundenen Textstellen auf. *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: Neue Fundstellen: Online-Fahnder erhöhen Druck auf Guttenberg "Das Netz kennt keine Pause: Auf der Seite Wiki sammeln Rechercheure ununterbrochen dubiose Fundstellen aus der Doktorarbeit von Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg. Inzwischen sollen es bereits 76 sein. Rückendeckung bekommt der CSU-Politiker von Kabinettskollegen." *'Stern.de:' Das Netz jagt Dr. Copy & Paste (Ralf Sander) "Im „GuttenPlag Wiki“ wird Guttenbergs Dissertation Seite für Seite seziert. Dauernd finden die anonymen Helfer neue Textstellen, die Plagiate sein könnten. Wie funktioniert das?" *'sueddeutsche.de:' Strafanzeige gegen Guttenberg "Weil die Zahl der unter Plagiatsverdacht stehenden Stellen in der Dissertation zuletzt stetig stieg - die Online-Initiative Guttenplag verzeichnet aktuell 76 Seiten -, tun sich selbst die Freunde und Unterstützer des Freiherrn schwer damit, ihm öffentlich Rückendeckung zu geben." *'SWR contra:' "84 Prozent Doktorarbeit, 16 Prozent Plagiat "Im Internetforum GuttenPlag melden User verdächtige Passagen aus der Dissertation des Verteidigungsministers. Sie wollen klären helfen, ob bei zu Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit geschummelt wurde. SWR-Reporter Oliver Neuroth stellt das Online-Portal vor." (Anmerkung von GuttenPlag: dieser Bericht nennt fälschlicherweise Stefan Weber als Gründer von GuttenPlag.) *'taz.de:' Turnitin? Docoloc? Google! (Burkhard Schröder) "Auf der Website GuttenPlag Wiki werden derzeit Dutzende von Belegen zusammengestellt, welche Passagen der Doktorarbeit des Bundesverteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg aus anderen wissenschaftlichen Werken übernommen worden sind. Jeder kann mitmachen und mitsuchen - wie bei einer kollektiven Schnitzeljagd." *'WELT ONLINE:' Weitere fragliche Stellen ind Minister Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit (Torsten Krauel, Martin Lutz, Simone Meyer, Martin Pioch) "Zahlreiche Internetnutzer haben sich zusammengeschlossen und durchforsten online Guttenbergs Dissertation. In einem Forum haben sie bis zum Donnerstag Nachmittag immer mehr unzureichend gekennzeichnete Textpassagen zusammengetragen (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/GuttenPlag_Wiki).Um die dreißig Seiten der 475 Seiten starken Arbeit wurden inzwischen markiert, weil zu Guttenberg dort nicht wissenschaftlich zitiert habe. Ziel der Internetgemeinde sei es, "die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern" und der Prüfungskommission an der Universität Bayreuth die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Zudem wollen einige Nutzer dort erreichen, dass Wissenschaftler in einem gemeinsamen Aufruf Minister zu Guttenberg zu einer öffentlichen Stellungnahme auffordern. ---- 19. Februar 2011 *'ARD tagesthemen:' Wer steckt hinter GuttenPlag? (Audiodatei) *'Boulevard Baden:' Gedanken- und Wissensklau greift um sich "Die Vorwürfe werden seid Bekanntwerden immer umfangreicher. Auf der Seite GuttenPlag Wiki (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/GuttenPlag_Wiki) werden die vermeintlichen Plagiate aufgeführt, die sich bislang auf die veröffentlichte Fassung beziehen. Die Liste wird länger und länger. Das Thema sorgt für Diskussionsstoff. Tausende Kommentare gibt es bereits auf der Seite. Dort wird schon von der “Guttenberg-Methode” gesprochen, damit ist gemeint, per Copy und Paste (also kopieren und einfügen) eine Dissertation mit Inhalten zu füllen." *'Deutschlandradio': Breitband - „Gamification, Newsgames, One Pass, Guttenplag, Radiohead“ diskutiert Guttenplag ausführlich, etwa ab der 44. Minute MP3-Audio *'EL PAIS, Spanien:' El ministro de Defensa alemán renuncia a su doctorado al ser acusado de plagio (Juan Gomez) "Una página web llamada GuttenPlag Wiki señalaba ayer por la tarde pasajes copiados en 118 de las 475 páginas que presentó el ministro para doctorarse en la Universidad de Bayreuth, en la Alta Franconia bávara. El SZ calcula que el autor tomó textos de 19 autores diferentes a los que no nombró. En Bayreuth revisan la tesis y la cotejan con los originales supuestamente saqueados." *'FINANCIAL TIMES': Copygate: Die große Guttenberg-Plagiatsammlung im Internet (Julia Wehmeier) "Im GuttenPlag Wiki sammeln Kritiker von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) mutmaßliche oder tatsächliche Plagiate, die sie in der Doktorarbeit des Ministers aufgespürt haben wollen. Nach dem Wikipedia-Prinzip können alle Interessierte mitarbeiten und über neue Funde diskutieren." *'n-tv: 'Guttenberg in Erklärungsnot "Eine Website zur Dokumentation von möglichen Plagiaten in der Doktorarbeit von Guttenberg listet bislang mehr als 120 verdächtige Textstellen auf. "Egal wo wir schauen, wir finden was", so ein Sprecher des Projekts "GuttenPlag Wiki", der als Doktorand an einer deutschen Hochschule namentlich nicht genannt werden wollte. Am Montag wollen die Initiatoren der Seite einen Zwischenbericht auf die Webseite stellen." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE: 'Doktorarbeit von Guttenberg - Online-Fahnder wollen Plagiatebilanz vorlegen "Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg beteuert, seine Dissertation sei kein Plagiat. Im Web allerdings tragen die Nutzer immer weitere Verdachtsfälle zusammen. Die Seite GuttenPlag sammelt und ordnet die Meldungen, am Sonntag wollen die Betreiber ein erstes Fazit der Prüfung vorlegen." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' GuttenPlag Wiki - Im Netz der Plagiate-Jäger (Matthias Kremp) "Das Web jagt den Minister: Auf der Internet-Plattform GuttenPlag Wiki durchsuchen Netznutzer die Doktorarbeit von Minister Guttenberg nach möglichen Plagiaten. Das Interesse an ihrer Arbeit ist gewaltig, viele helfen mit - und sie diskutieren schon über das nächste Ziel." *'tagesschau.de:' Internetprojekt GuttenPlag „Schwarmintelligenz“ im Kampf gegen Plagiate (Oliver Neuroth) "Seit die ersten Vorwürfe bekannt wurden, wächst die Webseite GuttenPlag: Freiwillige haben rund 170 mögliche Plagiate in der Dissertation von Minister zu Guttenberg zusammengestellt. Und sie suchen weiter. Stefan Weber, ein Initiator der Seite, ist begeistert." *'verkkouutiset' (Finnland): Paroni Leikkaa-liimaa, vapaaherra zu Copyberg...'' "Nettiin on myös perustettu Guttenplag Wiki -sivusto, johon kerätään tietoa puolustusministerin 400-sivuisen väitöskirjan epäilyttävistä kohdista. Süddeutsche Zeitung-sanomalehden mukaan väitöskirjassa on 50 sivua, jotka on kopioitu lähes sanasta sanaan tai muunneltuna muiden teksteistä." ---- 20. Februar 2011 *'CARTA': GuttenPlag: ‘Cognitive Surplus’ bei der Arbeit (Robin Meyer-Lucht) "GuttenPlag ist innerhalb weniger Tage zur Quelle ‘of record’ in der Diskussion um die Guttenberg-Plagiate geworden. Hier zeigt sich, was der ‘cognitive surplus’ der Nutzer in Bewegung setzen kann – und wie sich gesellschaftliche Informationsverarbeitung in Zeiten der Vernetzung verändert." *'EXPRESS''' (Köln): Internet-Projekt: Plagiate schon auf 267 Seiten gefunden „Dem Internet-Projekt GuttenPlag gehe es nicht um persönliche Angriffe gegen den CSU-Politiker, sondern um die Qualität der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit: ‚Wir wollen nicht bewerten, sondern lediglich auflisten, welche Textstellen ganz sicher ein Plagiat sind und welche es sein könnten‘, so der Doktorand.“ *'FAZ.NET:' Plagiatssucher von „GuttenPlag“: „Die ganze Dissertation wurde abgeschrieben“ (Oliver Georgi) "Sie haben durchforstet, geprüft, gegengelesen, nun wollen die Plagiatsucher von „GuttenPlag“ eine Zwischenbilanz der Dissertation von Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg vorlegen. Für sie steht längst fest: Die Arbeit ist vollständig abgeschrieben worden - mit Vorsatz." *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' <> stellt Zwischenbericht am Montag online "Hunderte von Freiwilligen haben in den letzten Tagen verdächtige Textpassagen zusammengetragen. Bis Sonntagmittag hatten die Blogger nach eigenen Angaben auf mehr als 260 Seiten der Doktorarbeit Plagiate gefunden. «Die Überprüfung dieser Textstellen ist sehr aufwendig», sagte der Betreiber. Rund 30 Freiwillige beschäftigten sich inzwischen intensiv mit der Kontrolle. Darunter seien allerdings keine Juristen, betonte der Sprecher, der als Doktorand an einer deutschen Hochschule namentlich nicht genannt werden wollte." *'Main-Post': «GuttenPlag» stellt Zwischenbericht am Montag Online „Die Initiatoren des Internet-Projekts «GuttenPlag» wollen an diesem Montag einen Zwischenbericht auf ihre Website stellen. Das als Wiki gestaltete Projekt dokumentiert mögliche Plagiate in der Doktorarbeit von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU).“ *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' Guttenberg in höchster Not (Philipp Wittrock] "Hinter vorgehaltener Hand äußern sich viele Christdemokraten entsetzt über das Ausmaß der Plagiatsvorwürfe. Aufmerksam beobachten sie, wie die Zahl der angeblichen Copy-and-Paste-Fundstellen auf der Internetplattform [[GuttenPlag Wiki|"GuttenPlag"]] von Stunde zu Stunde wächst. Schon 268 Seiten der Arbeit sollen betroffen sein, am Montag wollen die Betreiber der Seite eine Zwischenbilanz veröffentlichen. *'TV Bayern': Aktion GuttenPlag Wiki Hintergrundinformationen, Video ---- 21. Februar 2011 *'Antenne Düsseldorf'/'RP' ONLINE: 'Die Sendung mit dem Internet: GuttenPlag Wiki, Datenschutz im Internet, Zusammenkunft von Kunst und Internet – Präsentation von Museen im Netz *'Basler Zeitung, Schweiz: "Guttenplag" - Plagiate auf 271 Seiten "Die Internetseite «Guttenplag-Wiki» legte am Montag einen Zwischenbericht vor, wonach auf 271 Seiten oder fast 70 Prozent der Dissertation mögliche Plagiate zu finden sind." *'Berliner-Journalisten.com: 'GuttenplagWiki - “Zäsur in der Mediengeschichte” (Richard Schnabl) "“Der Einfluss des Angebots auf die Meinungsbildung kann als erheblich gelten. Der morgige Montag wird wohl eher http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/PlagiateGuttenPlag-Tag sein, nicht Spiegel-Tag. Rund 60 Plagiats-Stellen vermag der Spiegel in seiner aktuellen Ausgabe zu benennen – die fleißigen GuttenPlag-Helfer im Web fanden kollektiv über 300″, schreibt Meyer-Lucht. Wie die Frankfurter Allgemeine schreibt, wollen die GuttenPlag-Macher heute ein vorläufiges Endergebnis der tagelangen kollektiven Recherche vorlegen. “„PlagDoc“ und seine Mitstreiter sind nach der Überprüfung der Dissertation fest davon überzeugt, dass die gesamte Arbeit „bis auf ein paar Füllstellen komplett zusammenkopiert“ ist." *'Cicero' Online: Guttenberg im Netz der Schwarmintelligenz (Timo Stein) "Die Plagiats-Debatte um die Dissertation von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg wird zunehmend im Internet ausgetragen. Zentrum der Diskussion bildet das sogenannte „GuttenPlag Wiki“, das Plagiat-verdächtige Fundstellen zusammenführt. Was hinter diesem Netzwerk steckt und welche Folgen es für den Verteidigungsminister haben kann, berichtet Cicero Online." *'''EL PAIS, Spanien: La derrota electoral de Hamburgo culmina una semana complicada para Angela Merkel (Juan Gomez) "La web GuttenPlag continúa entre tanto publicando el resultado de la cacería de plagios desatada entre cientos de internautas alemanes. Ayer por la tarde señalaban plagios en 218 de las 475 páginas de la tesis doctoral fechada en 2006." *'FAZ'.'''NET: 'Plagiatssucher von „GuttenPlag“: „Die ganze Dissertation wurde abgeschrieben“ (Oliver Georgi) Deshalb wollen die Betreiber von 'GuttenPlag' nun Fakten schaffen - und an diesem Montag eine Zwischenbilanz zur Guttenbergschen Dissertation veröffentlichen. Mit mehreren Mitarbeitern, sagt einer der Gründer der Plattform, der sich 'PlagDoc' nennt, habe man die Dissertation in den vergangenen Tagen systematisch durchforstet und dabei alle Hinweise auf Plagiatstellen mit den jeweiligen Originalstellen verglichen. Mit dem Ergebnis: Kaum ein Hinweis, den die Plagiatsucher auf der Seite veröffentlicht hätten, sei falsch gewesen. Im Gegenteil: 'Wir haben jeden Tag noch mehr Funde gemacht.' 'PlagDoc' und seine Mitstreiter sind nach der Überprüfung der Dissertation fest davon überzeugt, dass die gesamte Arbeit 'bis auf ein paar Füllstellen komplett zusammenkopiert' ist." *'FINANCIAL TIMES:' Copy-and-paste-Affäre: Merkel hält an Guttenberg fest "Die Initiatoren des Internet-Projekts 'GuttenPlag' kündigten unterdessen an, am Montagabend einen Zwischenbericht zu den Abschreibe-Vorwürfen online zu stellen. Das als öffentliches Wiki gestaltete Mitmach-Projekt dokumentiert mögliche Plagiate in der Doktorarbeit von zu Guttenberg. Bis Sonntagmittag hatten die Aktivisten nach eigenen Angaben auf mehr als 260 Seiten der Doktorarbeit Plagiate gefunden." *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Merkel legt keinen Wert auf Guttenberg-Titel'' ""Die Dimension möglicher Plagiate wird kaum besser deutlich als in einem Bild: Ein promovierter Mathematiker (28) half den GuttenPlag-Aktivisten, die Früchte ihrer Mühen sichtbar zu machen. Wer auf http://gut.greasingwheels.org klickt, sieht sofort, dass teilweise mehrere Seiten hintereinander nichts als Plagiate zu sein scheinen. Der Mann, der die textliche Dokumentation der Plagiate visualisierte, möchte anonym bleiben. Er gehört zu den etwa 30 Usern, die als harter Kern die Arbeit seit Donnerstagmorgen aufarbeiten. Nach Informationen der Frankfurter Rundschau sollen insgesamt etwa 400 aktiv dabei gewesen sein. " *'Handelsblatt': Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit: Über 20 Prozent als Plagiat entlarvt (dpa) "Die Teilnehmer des „GuttenPlag“-Wikis haben in einem Zwischenbericht mehr als ein Fünftel der Doktorarbeit von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg als Plagiat enttarnt, davon 27 Seiten als Komplettplagiat." *'Handelsblatt: Diskussionen im Netz: Facebook-Freunde stehen Guttenberg bei "Die Doktortitel-Affäre von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg zieht auch im Netz immer weitere Kreise. Während das Internet-Projekt 'GuttenPlag' die Plagiatsvorwürfe befeuert, formieren sich auf Facebook zigtausende Guttenberg-Fans." (...) "Fast zeitgleich meldet sich der stets kritische FDP-Politiker Wolfgang Kubicki zu Wort und fordert Merkel auf, zu Guttenberg bis zur Aufklärung der Schummelaffäre abzuberufen. 'Ich bitte Angela Merkel, den Minister zum eigenen Schutz und aus Respekt vor dem Amt des Verteidigungsministers abzuberufen, bis die Vorwürfe gegen Herrn zu Guttenberg endgültig aufgeklärt sind', sagte Kubicki der 'Leipziger Volkszeitung'. Die Diskussionen um Guttenberg gehen aber schon lange über die Politik hinaus. Nachdem im Netz zur Plagiatsaffäre um die Doktorarbeit zunächst vor allem die Kritiker des Verteidigungsministers zu hören waren, melden sich nun auch die Unterstützer des CSU-Politikers online zu Wort. Im Online-Netzwerk Facebook fand ein Forum mit dem Titel 'Gegen die Jagd auf Dr. Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg' bis Montagmittag über 120.000 Unterstützer. Die Facebook-Seite war am Donnerstagabend vom Mainzer Medienunternehmer Tobias Huch (29) ins Leben gerufen worden, der auch Altersverifikationssysteme für Erotik- und Porno-Seiten im Web anbietet." *'''Luxemburger Wort: Les deux tiers de la thèse du ministre allemand de la Défense seraient suspects "Les dizaines d'internautes, regroupés sur un site participatif ou wiki (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiate) pour décortiquer chaque phrase de l'ouvrage à l'aide de moteurs de recherche ont identifié 270 pages entachées d'emprunts illégitimes, d'après le dernier décompte, dimanche soir." *'Main-Post: 'Dissertation Guttenbergs unter der Lupe. "Die Internet-Plattform www.guttenplag.wikia.com dokumentiert alle in der Dissertation von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg gefundenen möglichen Plagiate. Bis Montagnachmittag listete 'guttenplag' verdächtige Textstellen auf 271 von 475 Seiten auf. Jeder ist eingeladen, hier mitzuarbeiten, heißt es. Die Betreiber der Webseite betonen, die 'kollaborative Dokumentation' habe 'nichts mit politischer Ausrichtung, persönlicher Kommunikation oder ähnlichem zu tun'. Alleiniges Ziel sei es, die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern." *'NewsFlavor': Guttenplag Leaks on German Minister (Lucas Dié) "German Minister of Defence zu Guttenberg was caught out cheating in his dissertation when acquiring a doctorate at the University of Bayreuth. A Wikileaks like page called Guttenplag has started to collect further incidents of plagiarism to be found in the published dissertation by zu Guttenberg." *'n-tv.de:' "Gegen die Jagd auf Dr. Guttenberg": 130.000 Fans auf Facebook (hvo/dpa) "Auf Facebook sammeln sich die Unterstützer von Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg, beim Wiki "GuttenPlag" sammeln Kritiker Fundstellen. Beide Seiten sind sehr erfolgreich. "GuttenPlag" will heute Abend einen Zwischenbericht vorlegen. Bislang seien auf 270 Seiten Plagiate gefunden worden." *'Radio Bremen:' Die Plagiate-Jäger (Lars Reppesgaard) "Weh dem, der lügt! Unbarmherzig durchsucht eine Gruppe Internetnutzer die Dissertation von Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg nach nicht ausgewiesenen fremden Textstellen. Organisiert sind die Plagiate-Jäger über die Webseite 'GuttenPlag Wiki'." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' GuttenPlag-Wiki-Zwischenbilanz – Web-Detektive fanden schon mehr als 3000 Plagiats-Zeilen "21,5 Prozent der Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg stammt nicht von ihm – das glauben die Initiatoren der Internetplattform GuttenPlag Wiki. 3521 von 16.325 Zeilen sind demnach Plagiate. Und die Suche ist noch lange nicht zu Ende." *'Südwestpresse:' "Guttenplag": Plagiate auf 271 Seiten von Guttenbergs "Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg soll bei seiner Doktorarbeit viel mehr abgeschrieben haben als bislang bekannt. Die Internetseite “Guttenplag-Wiki„ legte am Montag einen Zwischenbericht vor, wonach auf 271 Seiten oder fast 70 Prozent der Dissertation mögliche Plagiate zu finden sind." *'tagesschau.de: 'Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg: Verteidigungsminister will Doktortitel dauerhaft ruhen lassen Tagesthemen vom zeigen das Plagiats-Diagramm anläßlich G.’s „Rückgabe“ seines Doktortitels vom gleichen Abend. *'WDR 2': GuttenPlag plagt Guttenberg (Jörg Brunsmann) "Zusätzlich gibt es eine sehr interessante Seite, die den Titel "GuttenPlag" trägt – "Plag" für Plagiat; der Minister selbst dürfte es inzwischen aber eher als "Plage" interpretieren. Die Macher haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ganz genau hinzuschauen: Auf welchen Seiten der Guttenberg’schen Dissertation finden sich Zitate, die nicht als solche gekennzeichnet sind. Es soll die komplette Doktorarbeit unter die Lupe genommen werden. Da das nun einmal nicht mit zwei, drei Leuten geht, ist das Ganze als offene Internetseite gestaltet. Jeder kann sich auf die Suche nach Plagiats-Stellen machen und diese melden. Dabei ist in den letzten Tagen sehr viel zusammen gekommen; angeblich sollen sich auf fast 70 Prozent der Seiten der Doktorarbeit nicht gekennzeichnete Zitate aus anderen Arbeiten finden, insgesamt 270 Stellen." ---- '22. Februar 2011' *'Badische Zeitung': GuttenPlag Wiki zieht erstes Fazit (Hans-Christian Dirscherl) "Der Zwischenbericht, den man hier nachlesen kann, lässt an den erheblichen wissenschaftlichen Mängeln der mit der Höchstnote bewerteten Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg keinen Zweifel: Auf 271 Seiten, das sind 68,96 Prozent der Arbeit, finden sich Plagiate. GuttenPlag Wiki listet die einzelnen Fundstellen akribisch auf, nennt die tatsächlichen Urheber der jeweiligen Passagen und ordnet die einzelnen Plagiate zudem kritisch ein. Von den 271 gemeldeten Plagiaten wurden bis gestern Abend 160 verifiziert." *'Berliner Zeitung:' Neuer Held des Internets (Harry Nut) "Dabei ist PlagDoc ein Held des Wilden World Wide Web. Der Eindruck der Wildheit entsteht unterdessen durch die Verbindung von Schnelligkeit und Datenmenge. Während der Bremer Professor Fischer-Lescano eine Handvoll Verdachtsmomente gegen die wissenschaftliche Originalität des Ministerversuchs zusammentrug, setzt PlagDoc auf die Beweiskraft von Massenbelegen. Er will nicht Richter sein, sondern tritt eher als selbstloser Hilfssheriffs des Urheberrechts in Erscheinung. Auf eigene akademische Anerkennung ist er eher nicht aus. Auf der Internetseite GuttenPlag.wikia.com weist er ausdrücklich auf die assistierende Funktion seiner Netzaktivität hin. Gewissenhafte Zitationspraxis ist ihm ebenso wichtig wie das Aufspüren von verborgenen Schummeleien. Der wehende Mantel der Anonymität, den sich PlagDoc über die Schultern gelegt hat, erhält so der gnadenlosen Transparenz ihr unwiderstehliches Geheimnis." *'Badische Zeitung': Hintergrund "Ein Fünftel ist Plagiat" "Nach einem Zwischenbericht der Internet-Aktivisten, die die Doktorarbeit von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg analysieren, soll mehr als ein Fünftel des Textes Plagiat sein. Es seien "bis jetzt 3521 von 16325 Zeilen, das sind 21,5 Prozent der Doktorarbeit (jeweils inkl. Fußnoten) als Plagiate identifiziert" worden, heißt es in dem am Montagabend veröffentlichten Bericht des "GuttenPlag"-Wikis" *'Deutschlandradio': Gründer des "GuttenPlag Wiki" äußert sich in der "Süddeutschen Zeitung" ""Bis spätnachts sitze ich an meiner Doktorarbeit, seit Monaten bestimmt sie mein Leben - und dann umgeht jemand anderer diesen Aufwand, bloß wegen des Titels." Der Gründer der Internetplattform "GuttenPlag Wiki" hat in der "Süddeutschen Zeitung" die Motivation für sein spontanes Projekt erklärt. Er wolle, dass der Doktortitel wieder Würde besitze. Um sich zu schützen, tritt der Mann in der Öffentlichkeit nur unter dem Pseudonym "PlagDoc" auf. Auf der Seite "GuttenPlag Wiki" spüren Freiwillige seit Tagen abgeschriebene Textpassagen in der Doktorarbeit von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg auf. Gestern Abend hat das Projekt einen Zwischenbericht veröffentlicht: Demnach sind rund 27 Seiten reiner Text wörtlich und ohne Quellenangabe abgeschrieben worden. Bei weiteren 35 Seiten handele es sich um verschleierte Plagiate, also um umformulierte fremde Passagen." *'FOCUS' ONLINE: Plagiatsvorwürfe – Wie das Netz Guttenberg unter Druck setzte (Claudia Frickel) "Es ist ein bisher einmaliger Vorgang im Netz: Fünf Tage suchten Internetnutzer gemeinsam nach Plagiaten in der Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg – und erhöhten so massiv den Druck auf den Minister." * Frankfurter Rundschau: Internetnutzer zerpflücken Guttenbergs Arbeit – Die Wut der Jungakademiker (Viktor Funk und Yvonne Globert) "Die Gründer und Helfer des Guttenplag-Wikis werden angetrieben vom Zorn darüber, wie jemand leichtfertig die Standards der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit übergeht. Sauer sind auch die Studenten an Guttenbergs Ex-Uni." * ReadWriteWeb: The Wiki Strikes Again: German Official Drops “Dr” After Wiki Investigation (Mike Melanson) "This week, German defense minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg has said he would remove the "Dr" from his name while a plagiarism investigation of his PhD took place." * silicon.de: Guttenbergs Plagiatsaffäre schreibt Internet-Geschichte (Sybille Glassner) "Noch nie zuvor hatte eine kollaborative Aktion in Deutschland so große Auswirkungen wie die Suche nach Plagiaten in Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit. Das Wiki „GuttenPlag“ erhöhte den Druck auf den Minister massiv. Die Unterstützer des CSU-Politikers melden sich dagegen auf Facebook lautstark zu Wort." * sueddeutsche.de: '''Jagd auf Plagiate im Internet – Wir sind der Gegendruck (Martin Kotynek) "Ihr Jagdfieber richtet sich nicht gegen Guttenberg, sondern gegen seinen akademischen Grad. Die Gründer der Plattform „GuttenPlag Wiki“ kämpfen für das Ansehen wissenschaftlicher Arbeiten. Die Dimension der Täuschung ist dort für jeden nachvollziehbar. Hintergrundbericht zu GuttenPlag Wiki und den Initiatoren." * '''Tagesspiegel: Plagiatsdebatte: Schwarm und Schwärmer (Sonja Pohlmann) "Alles im Netz: Das "GuttenPlag Wiki" entlarvt den Betrug mit der Doktorarbeit, Fans feiern den Verteidigungsminister auf Facebook." * ZDF heute.de: Trotz Guttenbergs "Dr."-Verzicht: Uni prüft weiter "Die Internet-Datenbank [[Das ZDF ist für den Inhalt externer Webseiten nicht verantwortlich|GuttenPlag ]] listet inzwischen weit über 360 Fundstellen aus Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit auf, die nicht korrekt zitiert worden sein sollen. *'ZEIT ONLINE': Eine schädliche Unglaubwürdigkeit (Johannes Staemmler) „Der Vorwurf der unlauteren Verwendung fremden geistigen Eigentums durch den Promovenden zu Guttenberg ist seit dem 16. Februar 2011 öffentlich. Innerhalb von wenigen Tagen haben Hunderte mit Hilfe des Internets unzählige nicht zitierte Textteile gefunden und im Guttenplag Wiki zusammengetragen. Ein punktuelles Versehen beim Verfassen der Dissertation kann ausgeschlossen werden. Die Offenlegung der Wahrheit ist weitestgehend durch Bürger geschehen und das Internet war das probate Mittel (siehe dazu ausführlich Shirky 2009).“ ---- 23. Februar 2011 * 3sat nano: Guttenberg hat mehr als ein Fünftel plagiiert – Internet-Aktivisten haben Doktorarbeit durchforstet "Nach den Internet-Aktivisten, die die Doktorarbeit Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs analysieren, soll mehr als ein Fünftel des Textes Plagiat sein." * ARD tagesschau.de: !Die Quadratur des Kreises ist mir nicht gelungen" Zwei Direktlinks zum GuttenPlag (Zwischenbericht und http://labs.vis4.net/guttenplag/) * Berliner Morgenpost: Doktorarbeit - Guttenberg - mutmaßliche Plagiate auf 286 Seiten "Im Internet wird weiter nach mutmaßlichen Plagiaten in der Doktorarbeit von Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) gesucht. Nach Angaben der Plattform Guttenplag finden sich auf mehr als 70 Prozent der Textseiten kopierte Passagen." * BR-online: Netzdebatte zu Guttenberg: "Ich schicke Dir einige Anführungszeichen" (Michael Kubitza) "Die Plagiatsaffäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg beschäftigt nicht nur die Presse, sondern auch die sozialen Netzwerke. Aus dem Fußnotenstreit ist eine Art Kulturkampf geworden, der erst die Anhänger des Verteidigungsministers, nun aber auch immer mehr Kritiker auf die Barrikaden treibt. Wie und worum wird da gestritten?" * Deutscher Bundestag: Tagesordnung 92. Sitzung, Mittwoch, 23.02.2011 "Aktuelle Stunde auf Verlangen SPD, B’90/GRÜNE „Die Stellungnahme des Bundesminister der Verteidigung Dr. Karl-Theodor Frhr. zu Guttenberg und mögliche Textübernahmen aus Ausarbeitungen des Wissenschaftlichen Dienstes des Deutschen Bundestages sowie angebebliche Textübernahmefunde nach „GuttenPlagWiki“ auf 270 Seiten der Dissertation des Bundesministers der Verteidigung“" * Deutscher Bundestag: Plenarprotokoll der 92. Sitzung von Mittwoch, dem 23. Februar 2011 * FINANCIAL TIMES: Vom Star zum Spalter der Nation (Thomas Steinmann, Kai Beller und Kathinka Burkhardt) "Auf der Webseite GuttenPlag untersuchten hunderte Nutzer die Doktorarbeit Guttenbergs auf Plagiate. Auf insgesamt 286 der 475 Seiten seien Plagiate entdeckt worden, erklärten die Autoren. Der Strichcode, mit dem die Funde illustriert sind, ist längst zum Symbol für Guttenbergs Fehler geworden." (Seite 3, Hervorhebung von GuttenPlag) *'Handelsblatt:' "Ein akademischer Hochstapler und Lügner im Kabinett" "„Ich war so hochmütig zu glauben, dass mir die Quadratur des Kreises gelingt“, sagte der Minister, der sich erstmals im Bundestag zu den Vorwürfen äußerte. Zugleich relativierte er die Ergebnisse der Internet-Datenbank GuttenPlag, deren Helfer auf inzwischen auf 286 der 475 Seiten der Guttenberg-Dissertation Plagiate entdeckt haben wollen - entsprechend einem Anteil von knapp 73 Prozent." * Nürnberger Zeitung: „Uns geht es eigentlich gar nicht um Politik“ Interviewauszüge: ‚Die Arbeit ist von Plagiaten durchsetzt‘, meint ‚Goalgetter‘, ein Erlanger Diplomkaufmann, der sich an der Plagiatsprüfung von zu Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit beteiligt hat.“ * NZZ - Neue Zürcher Zeitung (Schweiz): Guttenberg kämpft im Bundestag um sein Amt' '"Zugleich relativierte er die Ergebnisse der Internet-Datenbank GuttenPlag, deren Helfer auf inzwischen auf 286 der 475 Seiten der Guttenberg-Dissertation Plagiate entdeckt haben wollen - entsprechend einem Anteil von knapp 73 Prozent." * NZZ - Neue Zürcher Zeitung, Schweiz: Guttenberg muss Red (sic!) und Antwort stehen "Auch soll es um einen Bericht der Internetseite «GuttenPlag-Wiki» gehen, auf der Internetnutzer die Doktorarbeit Guttenbergs nach Plagiaten durchsucht hatten. Vorgestern teilten die Initiatoren der Aktion mit, Guttenberg habe auf 270 Seiten Texte anderer Autoren übernommen." *'Socyberty': What is Guttenplag? (Lucas Dié) "Guttenplag is a wiki website written in German. It was founded and set up on February 17th, 2010, amidst a scandal involving the doctoral thesis submitted by Baron Karl-Theodor von und zu Guttenberg. The scandal had been initiated when Professor Andreas Fischer-Lescano from the University of Bremen exposed eight extensive plagiarisms contained therein." *'WELT ONLINE: 'Stellt endlich alle Promi-Dissertationen ins Netz! (Alan Posener) "Dass es eine Website gibt, auf der in bewährter Wikipedia-Manier jeder die Plagiate eintragen kann, die er in der Doktorarbeit unseres Verteidigungsministers gefunden zu haben meint, ist die gute Nachricht. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass es nicht mehr Seiten wie GuttenPlag Wiki gibt." ---- 24. Februar 2011 *'FOCUS ONLINE:' Uni Bayreuth: Professor nennt Guttenberg Betrüger "Auf der Seite GuttenPlag-Wiki hatten Internetnutzer die Dissertation Guttenbergs in den vergangenen Tagen auf Fehler hin überprüft. Am Montag legten die Initiatoren einen Zwischenbericht vor, wonach auf 271 Seiten oder fast 70 Prozent der Dissertation mögliche Plagiate zu finden sind." * Neues Deutschland: Der Plagiator sieht sich als Vorbild (Velten Schäfer) "Die »Fehler« seien »unbewusst« geschehen, die Arbeit enthalte »sehr wohl auch wissenschaftlichen Gehalt«. Der Internetseite »GuttenPlag«, durch deren Kollektivrecherche der Minister letztlich zum Eingeständnis der Fehler gezwungen wurde, unterstellte Guttenberg, eine »nicht unerhebliche Zahl« von Vorwürfen zu verbreiten, die nicht zuträfen." * sciencemediawatch: The efficiency of the masses – volunteers find plagiarism on 271 pages of the doctoral thesis of the German defence minister GuttenPlag Wiki as a special case of open review Outside peer review: Plagiarism and the loss of a title (Anka Lindemann) ---- 25. Februar 2011 *'Bayerischer Rundfunk online:' Die Macht des Kollektivs: Macht das Modell "Guttenplag" Schule? Gespräch mit Christian Pentzold, Medienwissenschaftler zum Thema, u.a. "Das niederschmetternde Ergebnis - die Dissertation bestehe zu mindestens 21,5% aus Plagiaten - hat wie ein Katalysator funktioniert und die Debatte wesentlich beeinflusst. Doch was macht Projekte wie "Guttenplag" derart erfolgreich? Was motiviert die Mitarbeiter? Und welches Potential steckt in derartigen Gemeinschaftsprojekten für die Zukunft?" *'Hamburger Abendblatt: 'Antworten zur Guttenberg-Promotion "Die Mitarbeiter der Internetplattform "GuttenPlag Wiki" geben zurzeit an, dass sogar auf 286 der 475 Seiten Plagiate aus Haus- und Diplomarbeiten, Essays und Artikeln aus Zeitungen nachzuweisen sind." *'Readers Edition': Wenn auch die Lotsen verwirrt sind (Jules van der Ley) „Ob sich hier tatsächlich etwas Ähnliches wie kollektive Intelligenz entwickelt, muss sich noch zeigen. Die Zusammenarbeit vieler Plagiatsjäger auf der Plattform Guttenplag war vielleicht ein Anfang.“ *'SPIEGEL' ONLINE: Plagipedia-Wiki: Plagiatejäger suchen den nächsten Täter (Matthias Kremp) "Nachdem sie mit dem GuttenPlag-Wiki bereits erfolgreich Plagiate in der Dissertation von Verteidigungsminister zu Guttenberg aufgespürt haben, wollen Internetaktivisten jetzt die Doktorarbeiten weiterer Politiker unter die Lupe nehmen." *'Stern.de:' Guttenbergs Image angekratzt - Kritik der Forschung (dpa) "Die Internet-Plattform GuttenPlag listete zum Beispiel einen Aufsatz von 2004 für die CSU-nahe Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung zu den Beziehungen zwischen der Türkei und der EU auf." (...) "Mit seiner Dissertation hat Guttenberg nach Einschätzung des Fachanwalts Jan Bernd Nordemann mehrfach das Urheberrecht verletzt. «In dem Ausmaß mit wörtlicher Übernahme ganzer Absätze aus fremden Quellen ist es Verletzung geistigen Eigentums», sagte der Spezialist für Urheber- und Medienrecht der Nachrichtenagentur dpa." *'WDR Fernsehen:' Angeklickt: Guttenberg im Web (Eigener Beitrag) "Und hier ist sie: Guttenplag. Ein so genanntes Wiki. Eine Onlineplattform, bei jeder mitmachen kann, freiwillig, so ähnliche wie bei Wikipedia. Bei diesem Wiki geht es einzig und allein darum, die Doktorarbeit zu Guttenbergs kritisch unter die Lupe zu nehmen und mögliche Plagiate zu entdecken. Heerscharen von Freiwilligen haben mitgemacht – und jede einzelne Seite untersucht. Das Ergebnis der Recherche kann man sich noch heute anschauen. Und es ist nicht schmeichelhaft." ---- 26. Februar 2011 * Frankfurter Rundschau: '''Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg: Meister der Verführung (Viktor Funk und Steffen Hebestreit) "Von „abstrus“ kann keine Rede mehr sein. Jungakademiker, die sich jahrelang abmühen, um ihre Dissertation fertig zu schreiben, ärgern sich über den leichfertigen Umgang des Ministers mit wissenschaftlichen Standards. Sie blasen zur Jagd. Ab Donnerstagvormittag, als der Minister gerade aus Afghanistan zurück nach Deutschland reist, laden auf der Internetseite de.guttenplag.wikia.com zwei Dokoranden andere Jungwissenschaftler und kritische Geister dazu ein, die Vorwürfe Fischer-Lescanos zu erhärten. Die 475 Seiten umfassende Schrift Guttenbergs, die im renommierten Wissenschaftsverlag Duncker & Humblot erschienen ist, liegt auch digital vor. Das erleichtert ihre Überprüfung enorm, weil heutzutage neue und auch viele alte akademische Publikationen digital vorliegen und oft ganz oder teilweise im Internet veröffentlich werden." (...) "Dass so viele Geisteswissenschaftler, Mathematiker, Ingenieure und interessierte Internet-User sich in den nächsten Tagen an dieser Suche beteiligen werden, hätten sich die Initiatoren von guttenplag.wikia nicht träumen lassen. Die Zuarbeit ist so umfangreich, dass die Betreiber der Seite aufpassen müssen, dass sie nicht zusammen bricht. Bereits am Donnerstagabend weist die Seite knapp zwei Dutzend Stellen auf, in denen Guttenberg grob gegen die Regeln wissenschaftlichen Zitierens verstoßen haben soll." * '''Rhein Zeitung: Guttenbergs Image angekratzt - Kritik der Forschung "Guttenberg soll nach Einschätzung von Plagiatsjägern auch in weiteren Arbeiten fremde Textpassagen ohne Hinweis verwendet haben. Die Internet-Plattform GuttenPlag listete zum Beispiel einen Aufsatz von 2004 für die CSU-nahe Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung zu den Beziehungen zwischen der Türkei und der EU auf. «Spiegel Online» berichtete, die Vorlage sei ein Strategiepapier der EU-Kommission." *'The European': "Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Geduld" ("Der Presseschauer") "Die normative Kraft des Faktischen hat das GuttenPlag Wiki zu dem gemacht, was es jetzt ist, was als die Keimzelle eines „Instituts zur Prüfung parlamentarischer Doktorwürden“ bezeichnet werden kann. Die selbst gesteckten Ziele, Doktorarbeiten jeder gesellschaftlich herausragenden Persönlichkeit prüfen zu wollen, liegen ungleich höher, sie sind aber nicht unrealistischer." Kolumne zu Wirkungen digitaler Bürgerbeteiligung, u.a. am Beispiel GuttenPlag dargestellt. *'WELT ONLINE:' Aus den Blogs - Die Schwarmintelligenz spürt den Kairos (Reichwein/Stein) "Jetzt ist das Ganze zu einem Kollektivereignis avanciert, von Schwarmintelligenz ist die Rede, und tatsächlich: In wenigen Tagen und emsiger Kleinarbeit haben User unter http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com Hunderte von verdächtigen Stellen bzw. Seiten zusammengetragen. Zehntausende von Postings im Kommentarbereich scheinen ihrerseits eine beinahe rekordverdächtige Zahl." ---- 27. Februar 2011 * Aargauer Zeitung (Schweiz): Guttenberg-Affäre: Schweizer Online-Site will falsche Doktoren entlarven "Nach der deutschen Internet-Seite GuttenPlag-Wiki sollen jetzt auch Doktorarbeiten in der Schweiz im Internet auf Plagiate überprüft werden. Heute schaltet Campus Lab eine Whistleblower-Hotline auf." * WELT ONLINE: Wissenschaftler werfen Merkel "Verhöhnung" vor "'Wir haben den Eindruck, dass Sie mit aller Macht versuchen, einen Minister zu halten, der trotz massiver Gegenbeweise immer noch die Behauptung aufrecht erhält, er habe in seiner Doktorarbeit nicht bewusst getäuscht', heißt es weiter. Dabei habe die kollaborative Plagiatssuche auf der Plattform Guttenplag doch gezeigt, 'dass man hier nicht mehr von einigen 'peinlichen Fehlern' reden kann. Es handelt sich um massive, systematische Täuschung'." ---- 28. Februar 2011 *'Frankfurter Gemeine Zeitung: 'Guttenberg und die Korumpierbarkeit der deutschen Universität "Das Material, aus dem hervorgeht, das Guttenberg 290 Seiten seiner Doktorarbeit nahezu wortwörtlich abgeschrieben hat oder hat abschreiben lassen- natürlich ohne sich die Mühe des Abschreibens im eigentlichen Wortsinn zu machen, denn seine Quellen sind fast alle im Internet copyandpastebar- dieses Material wurde nicht von der Uni Bayreuth zusammengetragen, sondern von der akademischen Schwarmintelligenz im Netz': '''von der Website GuttenPlagwiki." * '''Main Post': Guttenplag und die Macht der Vielen: Medienwissenschaftler Christian Pentzold über die viel diskutierte Internetseite (Interview Angelika Kleinhenz) "Die Internetseite de.guttenplag.wikia – besser bekannt als GuttenPlag – ist seit etwa zwei Wochen in aller Munde. Freiwillige sammeln, dokumentieren, klassifizieren und überprüfen Plagiate aus der Doktorarbeit des Bundesverteidigungsministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Wer steckt hinter diesem Projekt und warum ist es so erfolgreich? Wir sprachen darüber mit dem Medienwissenschaftler Christian Pentzold von der Technischen Universität in Chemnitz." * ORF: CHRONIK Auf der Internetseite mit dem Nachweis der Quellen von Guttenbergs Dissertationstext (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Plagiate) wird Schäfers Name mehrere Male genannt. *'Stern.de:' Guttenberg und die Plagiatsaffäre - Es wird einsam um Dr. Googleberg (Gabriele Rettner-Halder) "Ursache dürfte das nach und nach bekannt gewordene Ausmaß der Abschreiberei sein - laut Guttenplag sind auf 70 Prozent der Seiten offene oder versteckte Plagiate zu finden. Guttenberg jedoch hat vor dem Bundestag nochmals gesagt, dass er nicht bewusst getäuscht habe. "Sollte sich herausstellen, dass zu Guttenberg im Amt oder vor dem Bundestag etwas Unwahres gesagt hat, müsste er zurücktreten", findet Beckstein." *'WELT' 'ONLINE: 'Dissertation: Guttenberg promoviert die Schwarmintelligenz (Marc Reichwein) " In wenigen Tagen und emsiger Kleinarbeit haben User unter http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com Hunderte von verdächtigen Stellen bzw. Seiten zusammengetragen. Zehntausende von Postings im Kommentarbereich scheinen ihrerseits eine beinahe rekordverdächtige Zahl. Und die Teilnehmer an der Jagd-, Such- und Prüfaktion bewerten ihre Mission durchaus historisch und differenziert: Nur weil sie Filesharing praktizieren, heißen sie literarisches und wissenschaftliches Copy & Paste noch lange nicht gut." ---- Kategorie:Pressespiegel